Treading The Unknown
by DarkDragonGoddess
Summary: It was a normal night, a normal life as Shinobi's go for Sakura. Then one thing changed everything. Thier lives would never be the same again... rubbish summary i know XP the fic is better i promise![NaruSaku]
1. Chapter 1 : An Eventful Night

Hiya! Well this is my first fanfic! You can be nice…or you can flame me…whatever! Your flames will be used to fuel my crack-pot ideas machine…you have been warned .

Oh and I also want to say a BIG thanks to my beta reader inoxshikamaruxtemari she was a massive help!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...never have never will…if I did stuff like this would happen all the time XD

* * *

Treading The Unknown

Chapter 1

It was late evening, the sun had set and left only darkness and the twinkling light of the stars, and Sakura was sitting on the sofa in her home, moonlight mingling with the soft glow of her living room, intent emerald eyes looking down on a medical ninjutsu book, soft fuchsia hair that went down to her shoulders, she had defiantly matured in the years since Sasuke left (in mind as well as appearance), yes, Sakura Haruno had indeed become a woman.

She sighed and twiddled a strand of her pink hair, wishing she had something better to do. Her house was unnervingly silent, though anyone else would have found it tranquil, Sakura was used to Naruto's hyperactive and incredibly loud antics all day and almost felt strange without it.

Sakura was too lost in her own thoughts and so absorbed in the silence, that when the phone rang she almost jumped out of her seat.

Calming herself, she walked over to the phone and answered it in her accustomed manner, wondering who would be calling at this time in the evening.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura here"

"Sakura, it's Kakashi, something has happened to Naruto"

At first Sakura was just surprised to hear Kakashi's voice on the other line but then his second statement clicked in her mind.

"…_something has happened to Naruto"_

"WHAT? Is he alright? Were is he now? ...Kakashi?"

"No Sakura…He's not alright. He is in Konoha hospital. I know you've grown closer to him since Sasuke left and I thought you might want to know"

Sakura stared straight ahead, her jade eyes glazing over, trying to sort out the thoughts in her mind. She even forgot Kakashi was still on the phone.

"…Sakura…"

Her sensei's voice jogged her from her thoughts, and Sakura uttered a hasty reply

"..Thank you Kakashi-sensei, goodbye"

Sakura practically slammed the phone down, hurriedly pulled on her ninja sandals and ran out of the door as fast as she could, not even pausing to close or lock the door.

_Why am I reacting this way? It's only Naruto…He probably got into a little scuffle…I mean… it's him_!

Sakura desperately tried to convince herself nothing was wrong, but subconsciously she knew she was hurrying because something severe had happened.

At Konoha Hospital

Sakura slowly pushed open the door to Naruto's room, the air thick with apprehension, and timidly stepped toward his bed. She took one look at Naruto and her face turned as pale as a sheet. The whole world seemed to stop, as if time itself had frozen. He looked so…horrific. Was _this_ really Naruto? Glistening tears cascaded from her emerald eyes, crashing to the ground in a never ending stream. Sakura collapsed to her knees and held her face in her hands as she whispered

"Oh Naruto"

**

* * *

**

**There ya go! For some reason I thought it would be longer…it seems so short…I hope you'll forgive me! Please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve :) **

**I'll try and post up the next chapter as soon as I can.**

points to review button Pretty please .


	2. Chapter 2 : Disaster

Ok! Here the next chapter! Thank you for the nice reviews :)

Thanks go out to inoxshikamaruxtemari (she truly rawks!) and xXKawaii Chibi-ChanXx for helping me out with this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing **FAN**Fiction now would I O.o

* * *

Treading The Unknown

Chapter 2

Sakura slowly and almost mechanically lifted her head, forcing herself to look at her friend. The tears welled up again and the strong antiseptic smell of the hospital room caught in her throat, almost making her physically sick. Of course the horrendous sight of Naruto didn't help her nausea.

He laid deathly still, the slightly erratic movement of his chest the only indicator he was still alive. His whole body was covered in deep gashes; he looked like he had been slashed to pieces, his usually glossy blonde hair matted together with blood in thick clumps. There were substantial burn marks in the few places there were not deep cuts and his eye sockets were severely bruised. Naruto's clothing and sheets (although newly changed) were already starting to show splotches of red.

Sakura shakily stood up and stifled a scream. She timidly walked over to Naruto's bedside, the continual bleeping of the numerous machines resounding in her head.

"Naruto…what in the world happened to you…"

She wiped the tears from her now bloodshot eyes and clenched her fist in frustration before collapsing into the nearest chair.

Hours passed and Sakura just sat and looked at Naruto, trying to sort out the thoughts running rampant in her mind. Time seemed to have no meaning and all that existed was the room, Sakura and Naruto. Memories flashed through her mind forever reminding her of him.

"_Sakura-chan! Let's go and get some ramen!"_

"_It's the promise of a lifetime"_

"_Don't worry about Sasuke-teme, I'll protect you"_

"…_I'll protect you…"_

She hardly even noticed when Tsunade came in to check on Naruto and was surprised to find a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Sakura? You should get some sleep you know; perhaps you should go home for a while and let us handle this"

"I'm not leaving" Sakura snapped. She actually surprised herself with how much malice her voice was filled with and that she had spoken so abruptly to her Sensei.

"Sakura, please... you're clearly tired, you've been training all day, get some rest. Shizune and I will-"

"NO, Sensei! I'm sorry b-but..." Sakura then burst into tears, sobs racking her delicate frame.

Tsunade embraced her favourite student, understanding the pain she was going through.

"Don't worry Sakura, you can stay the night here, it'll be our secret okay? I'll get you a blanket"

She came back a few minutes later, handed the blanket to Sakura with a wink and left, shutting the door softly. Before she knew it Sakura had already fallen deep into the realms of sleep.

--- The Next Morning ---

Sakura stirred as she heard mumbling voices outside the door, she opened her jade orbs and winced slightly as the bright sunlight streaming through the window hit her face. Running a hand through her cerise hair she realised what a state she must have looked. She hurriedly raked her fingers through her hair in a futile attempt to improve her appearance, although she knew it would make no difference.

She was quite astonished, however, when she saw Shikamaru, Ino (were they holding hands?), Hinata and Kiba amble through the door.

Shikamaru's dark eyes were filled with sadness, a misleading stoic expression planted on his face and Ino had the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes, as if she had not had much sleep. Kiba was having a hard time containing his sorrow, the moisture in his eyes betraying him and Hinata had turned an even more pasty shade than usual, her dishevelled hair tumbling across her face as she trembled.

Shikamaru was the first to notice Sakura; he gave her a knowing look before hastily letting go of Ino's hand and sitting next to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura…Have you been here all night?" he whispered

Before she could make some sort of response however she found herself covered in her feisty blond rival/friend's comforting (and admittedly also sort of smothering) hug. She wasn't sure whether it was meant to comfort her or Ino but she accepted it none the less.

Ino finally broke off the embrace, her eyes flickering to the injured Naruto.

"Ha, W...Well Sakura don't you think you overdid it this time!" she joked shakily.

Ino, always the loudmouth, never really did know when she should be quiet. Her bad attempt at a joke prompted a venomous glare from Sakura.

Hinata, who couldn't seem to take any more, suddenly fainted. Thankfully Kiba was there to catch his team-mate. He carefully carried her over the other side of the room, laid her in a chair and sat next to her.

'_Everyone seems so worried about Naruto'_ Sakura contemplated _'He's worked his way into everyone's hearts...who would of thought it'_

The group stayed in Naruto's room until late afternoon, talking about Naruto and remembering good times. It was a unanimous decision that Naruto would get better no matter what (whether they truly believed it or whether they were trying to convince themselves of it they weren't sure). They finally left, leaving farewells with Sakura and good-lucks and get-wells with Naruto.

Sakura of course was planning to stay another night and it was almost 10pm when she almost jumped out of her skin as a crackly, stuttered voice called out to her.

"S-S-Sakura…chan?"

"Naruto!"

Sakura almost flung herself at her team-mate, suppressing the urge to squeeze him as hard as she could. Instead of doing the latter she sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at him with half-concern half-smile.

"Naruto you're awake! ...What the hell happened to you? Baka we were so worried about you!"

Naruto grinned widely but winced in pain as soon as he did so. It did not go unnoticed by the green eyed kunoichi but Naruto being Naruto he tried to cover it up anyway.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm fine! You shouldn't worry about me, I'll be Hokage one day I can't have everyone worrying about me all the time can I?

…

Sakura-chan you look tired…you should sleep! Why don't you go home?"

"But Naruto I-"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine by tomorrow! Go home and I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Naruto interrupted with a smile.

Sakura seriously doubted he'd be fine by the next day but she also could not deny that she needed her own bed…and a shower. She sighed and headed toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto"

As she shut the door she whispered and afterthought to herself.

"_Take care"_

--- At Sakura's House ---

Sakura got out her keys to unlock the door to her home, but was startled to find she had left it open.

"_For almost two days…I hope nothing has happened" _She thought to herself with a sigh.

She stepped inside and was about to turn on the light when a cold hand clamped itself over her mouth and a kunai was pressed against her throat. Her eyes bulged and she desperately tried to scream out but it was stifled by the intruders vice grip on her jaw.

An icy, menacing voice rasped into her ear

"Ah, I've been waiting for you Sakura-_chan_"

* * *

Hurrah! This was longer than the last chapter :) I hope you liked it! Please review and any constructive criticism is welcomed (although as I warned before flames will be used to fuel my crackpot idea's machine!) 


	3. Chapter 3 : More Important Than Ramen

Well here's the awaited third chapter! I want to say a big thanks to all those who reviewed; it gives me my motivation to write :)

And thank you to moonchalice your review made my day!

Please bear in mind that this is **UN**Beta-ed so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto that would make me Kishimoto…I am neither Japanese nor a man. I rest my case

* * *

Treading The Unknown

Chapter 3

Despite still being in great pain and despite being under the constant observation of hospital staff, Naruto had somehow managed to sneak a bowl of ramen into his hospital room. So much for nil by mouth!

Naruto licked his lips in anticipation and was about to tuck in when a slightly red faced (and an obviously furious) Shizune burst through the door, almost tripping over in the process.

"NARUTO! Touch that ramen and I'll tie you to the bed! AGAIN!"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to be tied to the bed for the third time today…but he wanted his precious ramen! He looked back and forth, from the ramen to Shizune and back again. Alas, before the confused Naruto could make a decision a flustered Shizune made it for him, snatching the bowl and tossing it out of the window.

The blonde haired boy watched helplessly as the ramen (his favourite flavour too!) sailed out of his reach and landed in the street below with a loud crash and a surprised squeal from a passer by.

Naruto turned and scowled at Shizune who just shrugged sheepishly and made a feeble attempt at changing the subject.

"So…Naruto…Has Sakura come to visit you yet? It's unusual for her not to be here, it's nearly midday already."

It seemed to do the trick however, (Sakura was more important than ramen!), and made Naruto sit up straight.

"No…she hasn't…She probably has more important things to do though right? Ha-ha don't worry she'll be fine!" He said with a smile, trying to shrug off the negative thoughts that were now invading his mind.

"Hmmmm…Well alright if you say so" Shizune replied with a note of concern "I'll be back later, and remember NO RAMEN!"

Shizune left Naruto's room and went straight to Tsunade's office. Something was not right.

------------

Naruto lay back down with a sigh; he stared aimlessly out of the window, the hot afternoon sun filtering through the windowpane and warming his rapidly healing face.

Even before Shizune had expressed her concerns over Sakura, he had had his doubts. He just knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it, he felt so helpless lying there and not being able to help her.

If only this hadn't happened, why did they have to attack him? What did he do wrong? At a time he knew he was needed he couldn't do anything.

"Hold on Sakura" he whispered.

**- - - In A Dark Room - - - **

Sakura awoke from her, no doubt drug induced, sleep to find herself in a dark, dank room. The high walls were of cold stone, as was the floor, with only one miniscule window at the very top providing the tiny amount of light inside. A disgusting smell permeated the air, what it was exactly she didn't know, but it made her sick to her stomach.

She lifted her hands to wipe her watery eyes and found that her hands were cuffed in slightly rusted wrist irons and chains, as were her feet. Her clothes were ripped and her body bruised. She was totally helpless.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she screamed

"Who are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

She tried to stand but her chains forced her back down to the ground.

"LET ME GO"

**- - - At Sakura's House - - -**

Shizune pushed open the door to Sakura's apartment, surprised to find it unlocked, and stepped inside. All the lights were off, and the whole place was silent. The small table in the hall had been knocked over and there were tiny splashes of blood adorning the carpet.

Shizune's eyes widened and she clasped a hand to her mouth.

What the hell happened?

She rushed out as fast as she could, heading towards the hospital. She had to tell Tsunade.

Sakura was in trouble.

* * *

There ya go! Ach, you wouldn't believe how much hell this chapter gave me. I had a massive writers block! Yeah I know the ending was lame, actually most of it was, I hope you forgive me!!!

Oh and also I'm sorry that it's so short.

Please review anyway! Pretty please :)


	4. Chapter 4 : The Kidnapper Revealed?

I'm so sorry for the late update! I've had a massive writers block –shakes fist- but its here now…please don't kill me!

**Disclaimer**: I think it's pretty obvious by now that I don't own Naruto

* * *

Treading The Unknown

Chapter 4 – The kidnapper revealed?

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she clawed desperately at the wall, blood dripping from underneath her fingernails, her exhausted body almost at its limit. It took all her strength not to faint right there and then.

'_Surely I should have recovered by now'_ she thought _'But my chakra…why do I have hardly any chakra?'_

It was then that it clicked in her mind. The room was draining her chakra! It was keeping it so she had next to none left, so she was utterly helpless.

She stood there still, her heart drumming loudly against her chest. She clasped her hands over her lips, unable to catch her breath, and finally, the tears just flowed freely down to her cheeks; there was nothing she could do."

She was so absorbed in her turmoil that she hardly noticed a chill fall over the room; Cold, calloused hands gripped onto her shaky shoulders, Sakura gasped. She had been petrified with fear.

"Oh Sakura why so cold?" the menacing voice whispered "You never _used_ to be this cold towards me"

- - - - -

Naruto heard a commotion and raised voices in Tsunade's office and, being the curious person that he was, decided to eavesdrop.

He waited outside the office, listened and watched.

Shizune almost exploded into Tsunade's office and slammed her hands onto her desk, trying to catch her breath.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura is missing!"

"WHAT?"

"Y-y-yes I went to her apartment and she's gone, the hallway is in a huge mess, looks like there was a struggle"

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief and he even pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming, how could this be happening?

Tsunade sighed "Shizune, make sure Naruto doesn't find out about this, I'll get a team on it right away"

Naruto rose from his perch outside Tsunade's office. How dare she not tell him about this! He had healed fast thanks to the Kyubbi (even though deep down he knew he hadn't healed enough yet) he could handle this!

Naruto ran straight to his room and began hurriedly dressing and getting things ready.

He had to save Sakura! He just had to!

Once he had everything ready he set out trying to make sure (but unbeknownst to him not very successfully) that no-one saw him.

The afternoon was warm, not a cloud in sight, and the hot sun beat down on an oblivious Konoha as a determined Naruto set out to save the girl he cared about more than anything.

He had no idea where to start, where to look, or even which direction to go but he resolved that he would figure it out as he went along. What else could he do?

More determined than ever, he marched out of the village a resolute look planted firmly on his face.

"Hold on Sakura-chan, I'm coming!"

- - - - -

"You" Sakura whispered "I-It's you"

An icy cold laugh pierced the air, demoralising and mocking all at the same time. Even the walls seemed to recoil at the sheer malice in that laugh.

"Of course it's me, why? Surprised are we? You actually thought I'd come back and play 'happy families' with you all?

You haven't changed…your just as stupid and _annoying _after all these years"

With that, the mysterious shadowy figure trailed off, leaving behind a helpless pink haired kunoichi to drown in her sorrows.

* * *

Im so sorry its so short! As I explained, I have writers block!

Anyway, has everyone figured out the kidnapper yet? If not shame on you!!!

And now for my shameless plug for reviews! -points to review button- Please?


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Company

You guys must be so annoyed at me for not updating quickly! I'm so sorry! Darn writers block won't leave me alone!

A tad more comedy in this chapter, more from Naruto's point of view (hence the comedy XD)

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer No Jutsu!

I own many things ... none of them Naruto sadly … but I do have Kiba locked in my closet, does that count?

* * *

Treading The Unknown

Chapter 5 – Unwanted Company

SMACK

As the wet fish (thrown by a rather unwanted intruder) hit the side of Naruto's surprised face he realised there were some holes in his plan … definite holes.

Looks like Naruto's secret escape lacked … well … secrecy!

The rather annoyed blonde haired ninja turned and glared at an incredibly unimpressed looking Shikamaru.

"Jeez, you were trying to escape like that? Baka…" Shikamaru reprimanded with a yawn.

Naruto sputtered and flailed his arms in protest, trying in vain to find something to say. Shikamaru didn't really seem to care all that much (since when does he care about anything!) and he shuffled languidly over and sat down next to the still perplexed looking Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you even _know_ where Sakura is or which way to go? You didn't really think this out did you." Shikamaru enquired.

"Of course I know what I'm doing! I'm going to save Sakura-chan! I'm going to be the next Hokage! What kind of a Hokage would I be if I couldn't save her? I'll rescue Sakura-chan and every thing will be fiiii-i-iiiiiiiiiiiiiine"

SPLASH

As Naruto had started to speak his last word he had enthusiastically stood up (perhaps a bit_ too_ enthusiastically) tripped on a nearby rock and fell backwards into the shallow river behind him.

Muttering an inevitable "Troublesome…" the genius ninja ambled over to the rivers edge.

"Like I said you have no idea what you are doing do you?"

"……. No not really" Naruto admitted in defeat as he picked himself up out of the water and back on to the grassy riverbank, a frown crossing his features, making his brow furrow and crinkle slightly in the strange way that it always did when the blonde was annoyed.

"You should go North-West" Shika said, glancing at Naruto before he sat himself down and stared at the clouds. 'Hmmm that one looks like a lemon' he thought to himself.

"North-West? Why that way?" Naruto replied with his eyebrow raised sceptically.

Shikamaru sighed and his face twisted into a look that screamed 'I can't be bothered' without him even having to speak. Not that he could tell Naruto the truth of the situation anyway. He was volatile as it was without letting him know that …_ Sasuke_ … was the prime suspect of all people.

Not to mention that Godaime would beat him to within an inch of his life if he let slip what was said in her office…

_**Flashback to earlier in the 5**__**ths **__**office **_

"_Shikamaru do you understand the situation?" Tsunade barked._

"_Hai Hokage-sama."_

"_Okay then; I have some more information for you, but understand that nobody, I repeat NOBODY else other than those already involved must know, especially __**NOT**__ Naruto. Understood?"_

"_Hai Hokage-sama." Shika replied with a slight gulp, (He had a feeling this would be __**very**__ troublesome)_

"_Alright, from our searches of Sakura's apartment we have determined that, from the evidence, our prime suspect is Uchiha Sasuke hi ..."_

"_What!? Uchiha Sasuke?" Shikamaru interrupted with surprise at hearing the name of the, then boy, he had tried to save those years ago._

_Tsunade's brow twitched in annoyance at the unwanted interlude before continuing her speech.  
_

"_As I was saying, Uchiha Sasukes last known location was about 30 miles North-West. It is not known where exactly but there are few places he could be in the area so it shouldn't be difficult for you, Shikamaru, with __**your**__ intelligence._

_You are to find Naruto and either persuade him to come home or, failing that, accompany him in the right direction.  
Naruto was last seen leaving the village in completely the wrong direction, South-West.  
I expect you to leave as soon as possible, I'm counting on you Shikamaru" _

"Of course Hokage-sama, I'll leave right away." With a bored smile and his customary slouchy walk Shikamaru ambled out of the room and closed the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut Tsunade sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"I need some sake …"

_**End of Flashback**_

Shikamaru tutted faintly in exasperation, he'd rather just watch clouds with Chouji and eat barbeque with Ino. It couldn't be helped though, it was a mission and it had to be done (even if it did involve the most hyperactive and strong willed ninja he knew).

It was then that he realised he hadn't answered Naruto's question yet, hastily thinking up an answer he forced himself to stand up again with much effort and a yawn.

"Because, Naruto, that's the direction Sakura is in. The sooner we go that way the sooner you get to save her."

Seeming satisfied with the (albeit avoiding the question) answer and his mood brightened by the thought of saving the pink haired girl he loved so much, Naruto jumped to his feet and thrust a fist in the air as he shouted as loud as he could.

"YOSH!!!! Let's go Shikamaru! It's time to save Sakura-chan-ttebayo!!!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura had finally given up clawing at the walls a while after her captor had revealed himself. Over the past couple of days she had had more than she could cope with, as if being kidnapped wasn't traumatic enough finding out that it was … _him _was the final straw.

She sat trembling and rocking herself backwards and forwards with her arms clasped around her knees in the corner of her cell, the dank, cold room enveloping her in her own misery.

She wanted to cry, to call out, but she just had no strength to go on anymore. The hours in that prison felt like months, each minute a searing agony she could hardly bear.

She felt her thoughts keep going back to one person, the only person that could save her now.

Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A very smug looking Uchiha sat in the plush room adjacent to Sakura's cell. The large room was lavishly decorated to Sasukes every whim, red silk draperies, sumptuous and beautiful tapestries and jewel encrusted mirrors. The most prominent feature of the room though was the huge pool of water in the centre. It was raised from the ground in an immense golden bowl which was supported by four intertwining silver dragons each with ruby eyes and talons. The basin was filled with the most beautiful shimmering water, so shiny it could have almost been pure liquid silver.

Sasuke gracefully got up from the huge (almost throne like) chair he was sitting in with a smirk and sidled over to the bowl. He made a few quick hand signs and peered into the bowl as an image started to appear in its iridescent waters.

The waters rippled as the fuzzy image slowly came into focus. Eventually the liquid settled and a clear image filled the basin. The reflection showed Sakura in her cell, muttering to her self and hugging her knees. The Uchiha smiled sadistically as he watched and spoke out loud to himself.

"Ah yes, the perfect bait indeed. He should be here soon … until then I can have a little fun with _poor_ Sakura"

Cruel, vicious laughter pierced the air as Sasuke laughed at his own vindictive joke. The years of being with Orochimaru and eventually killing his brother had left him bitter, twisted and without a purpose. So the thing he turned back to was the only thing he knew, the only one who ever understood him, Naruto.

He couldn't go back to the village that was for sure, so he'd make Naruto come to him, even if he had to kill him too.

"I'll get you Naruto" Sasuke said with a snarl.

* * *

Yep so that's the end of the chapter, a little longer than usual I think D So now you have some of Sasukes POV and his motive, yeys! If anyone can tell me the technical name for what Sasuke was doing with that pool then you get major cookies!!!

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter – Review please!!!-


End file.
